The Javahouse League
* Sandwich Confederation ( ) * Anarchy Inc ( ) * Doom Squad ( ) |forumurl = http://w11.zetaboards.com/The_Javahouse_League/index/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tJL |ircchannel = #tJL |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = July 27, 2013 |totalnations = 34 |totalstrength = 1,318,320 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 38,774 |totalnukes = 247 |aidslots = (54.71%) |score = 5.42 |rank = 74 }} The Javahouse League (tJL) was a small yellow alliance that was founded on August 24, 2012. The Declaration of Existence was made on September 1, 2012. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112963 Charter This Charter governs the Cyber Nations Alliance known as “the Javahouse League (“tJL”)” – a group of independent, sovereign nations joined together in mutual defense, non-aggression, trade and aid for all for lovers of coffee and tea and related drinks. The idea is to create a "coffee house" feel for members to gather, chat, relax and have a good time. As a general rule, the community is laid back and welcoming to new members and friends. Government The Javahouse League is a democracy - with "managers" to deal with day to day alliance operations. The members decide the large issues through discussion and a formal votes. Formal votes lasts 48 hours. Issues that require a vote include treaties, the charter, alliance policies, whether or not to go to war, etc. The key rule is follow the Charter (which includes no tech raiding). Applying for Membership Application Process a. Any nation applying to be a member of tJL must not owe any money to any other alliance, or currently be in a war where the nation attacked another nation. The applicant must also fill out an application form at the official forums. b. New potential members may change their alliance affiliation to The Javahouse League upon application. For the first fourteen days of membership, new members hold the rank of Tier I membership. If the member successfully completes their fourteen day trial and demonstrate the ability to follow the Articles of Incorporation and a basic understanding of how to build their nation, they will automatically advance to Tier II membership. III. Tier III membership will be granted to any member with a good standing in the community and having been a member for a minimum period of six months. Foreign Relations War and Peace I. The Javahouse League will maintain a peaceful existence within the Cyberverse when the situation permits. II. Any declaration of war requires a supermajority vote of the tJL membership. This vote may not be performed in less than a 48 hour time frame but may be initiated prior to conflict assuming enough information is provided for voting. External Relations I. Treaties and Relations a. It is the policy of tJL to preferably deal in optional treaties with other alliances, however every instance will be handled individually. b. Any treaty vote must have a majority decision of tJL membership or a supermajority for all mutual pacts. Policies a. tJL reserves the right to assist friends or any alliance under any circumstances regardless of the formality of a treaty or not, on a case by case basis. This action will require majority acceptance. b. Under no circumstances will tJL support the use of zero infrastructure policies nor will it make use of unreasonable peace terms on a nation or alliance basis. c. tJL does NOT allow "tech raiding" or other individual declaration of war for any reason. Any nation that declares war when tJL is at peace is doing so without tJL's backing. History tJL was originally protected by the Basketball Ninjas until BN's disbandment notice in late November 2012. tJL was briefly protected by Anarchy Inc until they announced an together on November 28, 2012. tJL announced an on May 18, 2013 with Dominion of Righteous Nations tJL has a policy of favoring optional military treaties on purpose. War history See also